Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP The Reboot (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ究極RPのリブート, Dai rantō sumasshuburazāzu kyūkyoku RP no ribūto) is a Reboot / Sequel to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Unlike in the First game where it featured little-to-no Original Characters, In this game it will have original characters. Fan Characters make a big return. It will feature a ton of more characters than the first game. Menu Themes *Menu - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Music Extended News *'October 25th': The Game has been revealed. *'October 26th': , , and were revealed as playable characters. *'October 27th': , and were revealed as playable characters. *'October 30th': was revealed as a playable character. *'October 31st': , and were revealed as playable characters during the Halloween Pack. *'November 1st': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 3rd': , and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 4th': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 5th': , , and was revealed as a playable character. *'November 6th': , , and was revealed to be as a playable character. *'November 7th': and were revealed as the game's joke characters. *'November 8th': , and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 9th': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 10th': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 11th': , , , and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 14th': , , and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 17th': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 19th': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 20th': , , , and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 21st': and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 22nd': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 25th': was revealed as a playable character. *'November 28th': , , and were revealed as playable characters. *'November 29th': was revealed as a playable character. Character Intros October 26th 2016 *Even an Artist can prove he is amazing! is a playable character. *Flames are his main thing in fighting! is a playable character. *Even a Fire Saiyan can be trained under the best Saiyan of all time. is a playable character. *Crystal Gems aren't enough when it comes to....Fire. is a playable character October 27th 2016 *Madoka Kaname? Nope! is a playable character. *The Iconic Plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom of Nintendo is even as awesome as he is! is a playable character. *Remember Bax2's intro? welp he was trained by this saiyan. Son is a playable character. October 30th 2016 *Thought Civil War was a great movie? It sure has! is a playable character. October 31st 2016 *Kings Dominon was a great year for the Halloween Haunt! The is a playable character. *Witches come from all over the place, even if they are hot. is a playable character. *Happy Halloween from Super Baxter! is a playable character. November 1st 2016 *Did anyone catch with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure now on Toonami? from Stardust Crusaders in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a playable character. November 3rd 2016 *Even Hyrule's hero is that good. is now a playable character. *How many fan girls are after you? Well only one got her chance. is a playable character. *You thought Chica was that scary? well why not Foxy's Sister? is a playable character. November 4th 2016 * WARE WA MESSIAH NARI! HAHAHAHAHAHA! is a playable character. November 5th 2016 * Neither Ryu nor Akuma, but still a lethal fighter to be reckoned with. is a playable character. *Do you want to have a BAD Time? is a playable character. *Only one can hold Model X and Model Z. is a playable character. *The Color Red is his Superpower! is a playable character. November 6th 2016 * Only one can hold Model A. is a playable character. * Anyone ready for the remake of Final Fantsy VII? is a playable character. * FLEEEENSTONES!? is a playble character. November 7th 2016 *The Game's Joke Characters have been revealed. and are playable joke characters. November 8th 2016 *She's Baaaaaaack! is a playable character. *The more lazier and the younger brother of the Artist himself. is a playable character. *It's never the same without the Green Hero from Super Baxter. is a playable character. November 9th 2016 *Happy Birthday to Lou Ferrigno. is a playable character. November 10th 2016 *Goku's Older Sister was her creator's first drawing! is a playable character. November 11th 2016 *Skylight Reishine's Creation and DNA Birth of the Ultimate One. is a playable character. *He is the Player 2 from Super Mario and had his own year! is a playable character. *He may not have superpowers, but he beated the crap out of Superman. is a playable character. *2000 Years, he lived, but he's still a kid. is a playable character. *The very first partner of the Red Noir! is a playable character. November 14th 2016 *Kart Fighter's Ryu. is a playable character. *The Franchise may be dead, but we still remember him. is a playable character. *Tough, Greedy, Mean He's..... is a playable character. *The biggest feline to ever be into a Wrestling Ring. is a playable character. November 17th 2016 *The Super Fighting Robot!!!!!! is a playable character. November 19th 2016 *Kart Fighter's Ken Masters. is a playable character. November 20th 2016 * Known as the Scion of the Flame. is a playable character. * The Wolf Man, The Mark of Wolves and the Wild Wolf. is a playable character. * Known as the Unbridled Instinct. is a playable character. * It returns from being sealed for 1,800 years... is a playable character. November 21st 2016 * His saber can cut through anything! is a playable character. * Leading the Forth Empire into battle, is a playable character. November 22nd 2016 *The Golden Avenger, The Iron Avenger, Marvel's answer to Batman. is a playable character. November 25th 2016 *Happy "Early" Birthday CD-Rice!. is a playable character. November 28th 2016 *Was once a Doctor, now a Magician. is a playable character. *Big Chest?? Big Hips??? DeviantART??? All Yes! is a playable character. *Special A ranked Strider is ready, beginning mission. is a playable character. November 29th 2016 * Showing school spirit and justice is within his heart, is a playable character. January 9th, 2017 * New Challenger Approaching....... Introducing......... Marrllio! Marrllio joins the battle! Characters If you're too lazy to scroll down to get the template there, Here you go! Playable Characters *'Bold': Indicates an Unlockable Character. Stages Items Fighter's Home Series *'Real Life': , , *'Super Baxter': , , *'Dragon Ball': , , *'Steven Universe': *'Superstar Nicolas': *'Mario': , **'Wario': *'Marvel Comics': , , , *'Cedar Fair': *'Pokemon': , *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure': *'The Legend of Zelda': *'Five Nights at Freddy's': *'Street Fighter': *'Undertale': *'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir': **'Miraculous Red': , *'Final Fantasy': *'Vinesauce': *'Sonic the Hedgehog': *'Tokyo Mew Mew': , *'DC Comics': *'Kart Fighter': , *'Murkekow': *'Mega Man': **'Mega Man Zero': **'Mega Man ZX': , *'King of Fighters': , , **'Fatal Fury:' *'Star Gladiator / Plasma Sword': , *'Strider': *'CD-Rice': *'DeviantART': *'Other': , Actual Roster How to Unlock Game Modes *Classic Mode *Event Match *Multi-Man Smash *MULTIVERSE CONFLICT (Adventure Mode) *All Star Mode Bosses / Stage Hazards Templates *SSBUPReboot Character Chart (RedHero14) DLC *12/16/18 - Cleocatra (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot) See Also *SSBUPReboot Leaks Trivia Category:Game